youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
I Miss My Dawgs
I Miss My Dawgs is the 6th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics wayne talking Yea.yea.yea.yea This is the carter motherfucker, yea And in my building I must keep it real wayne And man I miss the times, we would shine, you would keep on your side You would teach me how to ride and you would teach me how to pry Then we get on the line and go over our lines We were in the same position and that's when you change position, shit I never change and I miss ya, and its strange but I never forget ya I know that ain't you in them pictures homie And I know that ain't you wit that dissing on me That's why I never replied and never will just let em live phony If ya ever died I swear to god I got yo kids homie Whats mine is their I gotta give homie, and yea We still a army in this bitch homie Yea cash money still the shit homie, shit homie Whats really real is you feeling me nigga That hot boy shit still in me nigga, word the giggity nigga And I ain't got time to speak the history I miss you and I know you missing Gizzle but reel (lil wayne) repeat x2 Man I miss my dawgs(yea) Many nights club poppin(yea) Many nights we were blowing trees(yea) Many nights we were hustling(yea) Man I miss my dawgs(yea) Me and you through thick and thin(yea) Me and you through the very end(yea) For only you I was in the game(yea) wayne And I remember when you came to the click I had already made my name in the click, but you got famous and shit I got my solja rag and dangled my shit I was down to just to hang wit you shit And I banged to the boogie bang bang wit yo click And I ain't even from the 3(3rd ward), my hood was angry at me, shit But I rose to my feet, played the post wit the heat At them shows while you performed and posed I was waiting for a nigga to jump, see I was patient but was ready to dump Cause you my brother chump Real gs never buckle up But every family ain't filled wit gangsters that's real And that's real and I would never turn my back or turn ya down Even if you turned around motherfucker But history is history I miss you and I know you missing me Juve but Hook x2 wayne You was my nigga, my nerve, my joy, my herb My main motherfucking man turk My other, my partner, I was teacher, he was father I skilled, he schooled, we chilled, we moved We thug, we hung, we ate, we slept We lived, we died, I stayed, you left Remember how we played to the left And we stayed out of trouble cause we stayed to our self Member slim and b leaving, hand the keys over Tell me not to go uptown and we went straight to the nolia While I watched you reunite wit yo soljas And yo mom and brothers, while I lied to the stunner Yea those were the times my brother Now I recognize real and I honor my brother Yea nigga semaj my brother, the sqad's my brother The nigga you left behind is my brothers Hook x2